justice_league_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rough Draft - Chun Li
So this is a place to air out issues, right? I have an issue. As you all know, I've been here a Very Very long time. I've seen this wiki grow, and I've seen it almost fall. I've seen Everything change, from the crats, to the policies, to several versions of the sorting forums. To new species and old fueds being brought to an end. To the end of epics, and the beginning of sonnets. I wouldn't change the experience I've had on this wiki for anything. But I miss something more now than I do anything else; A community. An understanding between people that we're a FAMILY here, and none of us want to harm, see harmed, others. I understand there's a bit of a disconnect between people now. It's either the growing issue of a society that's been here for years, or it's a new issue brought on by the growth of the internet. But what people seem to assume for me, is an issue. THE issue. You see, when I first started here, I made the best friend ever. But it's a funny story, because the first conversation between him and I was an argument. Of course, he understood I meant no harm. He never assumed I was a bitch just because I argued with him. He and I became The Best of friends. The difference between now and then, if I made a mistake with my tone, people never automatically assumed the worst. Nowadays, they tend to. It's caused a rift between me and this community. I don't understand how some can assume I mean them harm or discontent, when they've never even gotten the chance to know me. What am I to this community anymore? Do I even matter? Because it doesn't feel like it, honestly. A number of you assume that I take on the bitch role because you need someone to blame for your own misconstruities. You ASSUME I mean something in the worst way possible when I've been working my best to make sure everyone is happy. It just seems... one sided. I'm making sure everyone is happy while I'm taking all the bullets. I'm not going to say this wiki has affected my self esteem. My self esteem was never great to begin with. What is HAS changed is the way I approach people - Because I have been working nails and teeth to make sure I don't come off as a bitch. Yet, somehow, I am always the bad person. I'm the bad person for how you misconstrue my tone, when it is you who just wants me to be a bad person. When, at the end of the day, none of you really know how I am with people. You don't understand that in my other groups, I can openly be a little rough around the edges because people KNOW I mean well. It is not MY tone that comes off as bad, is it how YOU interpret it. I am the one getting blamed for it, and I'm telling you now; I am over it. Take this how you want, but I will make a few things clear; This is make or break. If you want to keep me around, then please, TAKE A MOMENT to consider how you treat ME. How I just want the best for this wiki, for this community, and I am always made out to be a bad person. Take a moment to think; Does she mean this in a bad way, when she has NEVER done ANYTHING to make me think she would mean it in a tone I think she said it in? I am SICK of being the bad person in these situations. I am Sick of the fact that it's always how my tone comes out, and not as how people interpret it, especially after I had made it clear that I am working on my tone. But now I realise something, DARP; It's not me, it's you.